When It Rains
by WofOZ
Summary: As much as he knew he knew it meant nothing good; Danny answered his phone in the wee hours of the morning and from there, it all went down hill. Sometimes everything goes wrong but it's okay, because when you're a man who expects the worst, it's oddly soothing to be right.


**I didn't think, I just whumped and added a splash of dark humour. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oz**

* * *

><p>"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this IS NOT happening!?"<p>

"Danny, I love you brah but shut up and RUN!"

"I'm sorry! I need something to focus on other than my impending doom and the fact that there is a slim to none chance we survive this because our beloved Commander decided to get extend his vacation via injury! I swear I will haunt that man from the grave when I get swallowed up into this God forsaken... Whoa!" The soft wet ground shifted under the detective's feet and if it hadn't been for Kono's cat like reflexes he surely would have met his end.

Their epic run stopped only slightly as Kono clutched his shoulders and stared into his eyes.

"We'll get out of this Danny," she said. "But not if you don't think we can. For Grace, okay?" Danny hurmphed to himself as much as his breathless lungs would allow but after a second of thought he nodded. Kono gave him a winning smile before hauling him to his feet so they could once again run like their lives depended on it. Well... their lives DID depend on it and talking was how Danny dealt with pretty much every strong emotion he'd ever felt.

Their frantic dash had started about an hour ago and Danny was sure wouldn't be stopping any time soon. If it did, it surely wouldn't be in any way positive.

As if someone had reached into his brain and scripted one of the most miserable days of Danny's life and fatigue started to burn his muscles, he thought back to how everything had started going wrong that morning...

It started with a phone call, a ridiculously early phone call at 5:15 am that had roused him from a particularly good sleep. They'd just wrapped up a big case and had been given the week off; a week which lasted all of two days before Danny found himself blindly reaching for his phone to answer.

"S'better be important," he slurred sleepily not thinking in the least that it COULD be important. In truth it undoubtedly was, anyone who knew Danny knew not to bother the man during his rest time less they want a more than cranky ranting man on their hands. As much as the detective hated early morning phone calls he always made sure his phone was on and even from the deepest of sleeps would he wake to answer it.

When you had a daughter who you worried about day and night as she matured into a young woman and a partner who was essentially a highly skilled and deadly man-child; you kept your phone on, you kept it charged and you damn sure answered it even if the world was coming to an end.

"Ah yeah, Danno can you uh... come get me?" For a blinding second, Danny considered hanging up on his partner, he well and truly did but ever the loyal teammate he didn't.

"Aren't you supposed to be drooling over sniper rifles and bushwhacking through terrain most would consider unwhackable?" he'd asked. When his partner's oddly tired but giddy chuckle echoed over the phone he knew something wasn't right.

While normal people, he, Chin and Kono had been excited to just take a week to relax and catch up with friends and family; Steve had signed himself up for some SEAL training. Where? He couldn't say. How long? He couldn't say. Would he be in touch? He couldn't say. So Five-0 left their fearless leader to his secret operation and went about their business.

"The bush decided to whack back," Steve said with a heavy sigh.

Did it ever. A short while later, Danny, in sweats and a t-shirt barely bothering to tame his wild mane, pulled up outside Tripler where he found Steve parked outside on a bench. The damage? Sprained wrist, concussion, bruised ribs and a pretty railroad of stitches on his neck, right arm and left cheek. The bush had indeed decided to "whack back" as Steve had explained to him on the drive home. He hadn't been able to go into details but he did say the rainy season was definitely not the best time to be trudging around in the jungle. There was something about losing his footing and tumbling a good 130 meters away from his squad but honestly by the time Danny pulled up outside Steve's place the man was dead to the world asleep.

It took a lot of coaxing and some manly grunts of exertion but finally the detective man handled his overgrown partner into the home and up to his bed. When Danny was sure his partner was down safely, he took a look at the small pharmacy the man had accumulated. Antibiotics and painkillers; when Danny caught sight of one particular painkiller he rolled his eyes knowing it was one Steve hated taking because it made him to "fuzzy" and "sleepy". No wonder he'd practically had to drag the man up the stares.

The only good thing was he knew Steve wouldn't wake any time soon so Danny settled himself on the man's couch, tried to ignore the ocean and get some sleep.

Which he'd managed... for all of an hour. Picking up Steve and getting him settled had taken till 7 am and had left Danny exhausted but when his phone rang at 8 am he heaved a sigh and answered non-the-less.

This time is was the Governor, he knew Steve was away and knew the team was supposed to have the week off but one of their previous cases had run into a snag. Apparently a scumbag who was supposed to give a full testimony to help put a drug lord in prison had gone and gotten himself killed in a car wreck. The trial was in two days and without testimony there was a good chance the drug lord would be on the next plan to a country with no extradition.

They needed to convince the drug dealer's ex-girlfriend to testify; an ex-girlfriend who was in a safe house on the Northern part of the island deep in the jungle. Danny couldn't help but think how he really needed to have a talk with the Marshall's office about putting safe house's in the most miserable of places.

So Danny once again hauled himself up, and went to leave Steve a note. He'd tried to do it as quietly as possible but no sooner had he put down the piece of paper did his sleepy, drugged and paranoid SEAL snatch his wrist, flip him onto the floor and demand identification.

"Steve! It's ME! It's Danny!" the detective had barked. It was only a moment but Steve finally had some recognition cross his features before slumping over once again asleep.

It had taken Danny fifteen minutes to extricate himself from underneath the man then drag his partner back into his bed.

After being unable to contact Chin, Danny finally got a hold of Kono who although was awake was none to happy about being called back to the office. She spent the first part of their call trying to explain to Danny how the waves were supposed to be "absolutely killer" and that "It only happens once a year". Now Danny was a proud man and normally wouldn't play on someone's sympathies but he was tired and felt he had right. He'd convinced Kono to come in citing that he needed to go into the jungle and he probably wouldn't make it out without her.

It was an out and out lie as contrary to what everyone thought, he was an accomplished survivalist. He was to paranoid about all the things that could go wrong in the world not to be. That said, if he didn't have to use his skills he didn't want to and he damn sure didn't want to go marching around a jungle. Sure he could have asked H.P.D. to come along as back up but there was a bond in Five-0 he knew he needed with him.

Turned out he was right, Kono and Danny reached the remote cabin a little after noon just as a deluge of rain started pelting down on them. They ran up to the front door having forgotten umbrella's and rain jackets only to find the cabin empty. Danny just turned to Kono and stared as the woman rolled her eyes and pulled out their sat phone to turn it on. Their cells had lost service some time ago and they hadn't bothered to turn on the sat phone until then.

One call to the Marshall's office and they were informed they had moved the drug lord's ex-girlfriend from the cabin because flash floods had been happening a little to close. So where was the girl? Nice and safe back in downtown Oahu.

"Well at least we can get out of the rain," Kono had shrugged. Danny had winced and told her not to jinks it when suddenly the world exploded around them. Gunman came out of no where as apparently they hadn't gotten the memo that the girl had been moved from the safe-house either.

Kono and Danny had barely managed to get back into their car before peeling out of their and down the muddy road the gunmen right on their tail. That was when they ran into a blessing and a curse; a flash flood swept across one of the road and had taken both their car and the bad guy's car for a ride. Mercifully, although the car was totaled, Kono and Danny's car had remained up right while the bad guys' car had flipped and landed upside down against a large boulder.

The two teammates didn't waste time they heard groans that indicated someone was still alive and immediately took off into the jungle just as a wild shot was fired in their general direction.

No now, an hour later, the rain still pouring down Danny was officially ready to just call it a life and give up. He admired Kono's tenacity and optimism but at the moment, he had no idea where they were and the rain had soaked him through so badly he was sure it was diluting his ability to think straight.

Finally another twenty minutes of running and they burst into a clearing that was apparently a good thing as a smile exploded onto Kono's face.

"I know where we are," she said breathlessly. She continued on several feet away while Danny slowed to a stop to message his aching knee. Kono now hundred feet away turned and smiled; "Danny! I know where we-" All their running had been for not, just as the detective was about to allow himself a small whisper of hope, their was a wickedly bright flash instantly followed by the deafening crack of thunder.

For a moment, all the detective knew was darkness and oblivion, when things finally cleared and he realized air was being forced into his lungs he coughed and gasped rolling away from his abuser.

"Danny! Talk to me!" The rain was still pelting down but it had lessened a bit.

"K, Kono?" Danny croaked. She appeared in his blurred vision as he realized he was suddenly very weak. "W'happened?" Kono's face was pinched and fear.

"Lightning strike," she said. "It hit the tree behind you but you were close enough..." A surge of adrenaline forced Danny's vision to clear.

"I... got hit by lightning? Lightning?" he asked incredulously. Kono nodded clearly just as shocked.

"You've been down a few minutes. You weren't breathing... I wasn't sure..."

"Hey," Danny tried his best to sooth despite his own shock. "You brought me back." The Hawaiian officer just took a shaky deep breath and sat back on her heels with a squish as Danny propped himself up on his elbows trying to regain his breath. "So wh, where are we?" he croaked.

"Family hunting grounds," Kono replied. "It's the rainy seasons so no one'll be out here but I can call in rescue." She said pulling out the sat phone. Danny laughed, actually laughed when the woman pulled out the sat phone only to find it cracked and broken. "These things are supposed to be indestructible!" Kono hollered to the woods around them. "Come... ON!" she barked with uncharacteristic anger.

Danny however was lost in delirium laughing so hard it started to hurt they day had gone from bad to worse to horrific and to top it all off, he'd been struck by friggin' lightening.

"Danny we'll have to keep moving," Kono said ignoring Danny's hysteria and helping him into a sitting position. The world spun for a moment causing Danny to grunt and snap back to reality. "You okay?"

"Wrong question," Danny huffed. He allowed Kono to pull him to his feet and steady him, one step and Danny's bad knee throbbed nearly toppling him back to the soggy ground.

"Danny?" Kono asked. "Come on brah, talk to me."

"Just... gimme a minute..." he wheezed. He closed his eyes only to be shaken slightly.

"Danny you're bleeding," Kono's voice was distant.

"What?" he blinked. He knee throbbed angrily again and this time there was no stopping his decent back to the forest floor. However this time he realized the pain wasn't just from his bad knee but from just above it as well. He looked down only to find Kono cutting open his pant leg revealing a neat dime sized hole in his thigh. "Are you KIDDING me?" Danny wheezed.

"Why didn't you tell me you got hit?" Kono exclaimed as she used his now shredded pants to tie off the wound.

"I didn't know, thought it was my bad knee hurtin'," Danny replied. Another laugh bubbled up as Kono tied the wrap tight causing searing pain.

"Brah that laughter's got to stop, it's creeping me out," Kono said securing the wound.

"Can't help it," Danny chuckled. "All my paranoid worst case scenario's are coming true... next thing you know the black helicopter comes over the ridge, we think it's help but its the bad guys and they'll send us running back into the woods under a hail of bullets."

"You're mind is a scary place Danny," Kono sighed.

"Terrifyingly so," the detective nodded as his laughter finally dissipated. It looked like Kono was ready to say more when the sound of rotor blades reached their ears. Kono's eyes widened and met Danny's, Danny's heart started pounding away in his chest. Suddenly things weren't so funny anymore.

"You don't really think...?" Kono trailed off in fear. The detective didn't want to take any chances.

"Get me up," he struggled. "Kono, now, now, NOW!" Despite his pain, his fear, his delirium Danny would rather hide in the tree line and wait then be out in the open. The two stumbled awkwardly with considerable effort until they found an upended tree to hide behind. Flopping down behind it Danny peaked around as a helicopter set down in the clearing and the side doors opened.

Ever ready to fight to the death, Kono pulled out her side-arm and narrowed her eyes set for a fight. They would both lose should a battle occur but Danny took in her strength and reminded himself of his own. They'd go down fight as he too, even in his weakened state, drew his own weapon and desperately tried to aim.

An effort that turned out wasn't even necessary.

Steve and Chin had never looked so good, like two Prince Charmings stepping out slow motion from the helicopter in such an epic fashion that even the rain had the decency to let up to a simply light sprinkle.

"Chin! Steve! Over hear!" Kono was on her feet running toward their rescuers. Danny however knew he wasn't going anywhere; he lay back against the log and ran a hand down his face. Every ounce of his strength was suddenly gone, not that he cared anymore he was quiet content to know that Kono was in good hands.

"Danny!" Opening his eyes not realizing he'd closed them the detective came face to face with his partner as the man gently removed the gun from his hands.

"Y'should be at home restin'," Danny slurred. His partner gingerly knelt next to him and smiled.

"And let you have all the fun?" Steve asked. "We got a stretcher coming buddy just hang on, okay? The hell happened?" Danny just looked at his partner as darkness started to swirl bright stars through his vision.

The detective smiled a weak smile then gave Steve's wrist a pat before grabbing the back of the man's neck and firmly stating; "Fate won."

Danny lost a few days after that, a fever because of infection took its toll but finally nearly two weeks later he walked through his front door and smiled, something he'd been doing a lot of recently.

"Something I have to know," Steve said from behind him. He, Kono and Chin had all been there to pick him up at the hospital. They wanted to celebrate everyone being healthy again. Kono had suffered some cuts and scrapes as well that had gotten infected but her's had only required an overnight stay in the hospital. Steve had rebounded like the champ that he was and though he was still stiff he was back to his normal self.

"What's that babe?" Danny said gingerly sitting himself down on his couch.

"You haven't stopped smiling since your fever disappeared," Steve noted as Chin handed out beers to everyone except Danny who got a water bottle to take the remaining antibiotics he was on.

"And?" Danny asked. Steve raised an eyebrow;

"When have you EVER smiled this much when it hasn't involved Grace?" he asked. Danny gave a chuckle and looked at Kono who was smiling right along with him.

"Because it wasn't the helicopter of death," Kono smirked.

"And I wasn't DIRECTLY hit by lightning, merely a little singed," Danny added. He and Kono had talked during his hospital stay both agreeing they were more glad to be alive than anything else. It was much to Danny's own surprise that he had agreed but it was simply because the whole day had been so absurd he couldn't possibly be the voice of doom and find anything else that could have gone so perfectly wrong. The two teammates even shared a good chuckle about wondering who they could sell the movie rights too.

"So... having the world's crappiest day has suddenly improved your outlook on life?" Steve asked. Danny simply shrugged and took a sip of his water.

"This is going to shock you all but I can actually, officially say, it could not have POSSIBLY been any worse and for that, I am grateful," he replied. "Grateful to be alive and to have a team like you bunch of self-sacrificing knuckle heads who'll always get me back to my daughter."

"Like we know you'd do the same for us," Kono replied. Smiles adorned the room just as Danny's cell phone rang; he looked at the object as if it was suddenly laced with the plague. After the third ring he reluctantly gave in.

"Hellooo?" he answered warily.

"Detective Williams? It's H.P.D. impound, we've finally salvaged your car sir. Took some doing and a lot of elbow grease since it was pretty wedged in but we got most of her back; would you like to know the damage?"

"No," Danny replied immediately. He hung up the phone and tossed the offending object away before turning back to his amused team. "Steven?" he said severely looking the man in the eye.

"Yes Daniel?"

"I quit."

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Oz**


End file.
